


From Friends to Lovers

by IronHawk_238



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Black Dragon - Freeform, Elite Soldier Kakashi, Grieving Kakashi, Hand Jobs, Imprisoned Kakashi, Kissing, Lawyer Iruka, M/M, Minato is alive, Other, Returning Home, Sexual Content, Shadow of Konoha, Team Minato - Freeform, being a vessel, being alone, cursed Kakashi, greeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-08-09 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Just like the title say XP





	1. The Lawyer And The Inmate

Even though Iruka Umino was a young and inexperienced lawyer he seemed to have a sixth sense for lies. That´s why he couldn´t help himself but doing his own researches when he heard about the famous Kakashi Hatake being accused for the murder of his best friend Obito Uchiha. Following the news Iruka came to the conclusion that Kakashi Hatake was indeed innocent. His instinct told him he couldn´t have done it. Obito Uchiha was there for him after he had lost his mother in a horrible car accident followed by his father commiting suicide. Why should he do something terrible like this?

Only a few days later Iruka Umino was on the way to the jail where Kakashi Hatake was imprisoned until the day of his trial. A prison guard lead him to an interrogation room where the young lawyer had to wait for his new client. Soon Kakashi Hatake entered the room. The man was only four years older than Iruka himself. That was one of many things he got to know about Kakashi as he looked through his file. But there was another fact that caught Iruka´s attention: Obito and Kakashi had been comrades in the army saving each other´s life more than once. Again the young lawyer doubted Kakashi´s guilt.

At first Kakashi Hatake eyed him suspiciously but soon he opened up to Iruka and told him everything he knew. Watching him intently Iruka came more and more to the conclusion that Kakashi was innocent. There was no lie in his eyes as he spoke about his time in the army and what happened after that. When Iruka asked him about the day of Obito´s death he saw nothing but honest grieve in his grey eyes. „I´ll do everything to prove your innocence“, Iruka promised and smiled encouragingly at Kakashi who returned the smile warmly. „Since the brought me here everyone calls me a murderer. But you´re different, Iruka. Why do you want to help me?“, Kakashi wanted to know. The young lawyer nodded knowingly. „Of course“, Iruka smiled again, „Because you did nothing wrong, Kakashi. I´ve got a sixth sense for lies, you know?“

Since that day Kakashi trusted him completely. Especially after Iruka managed to convince the judge and the jury of his innocence. Kakashi Hatake was found not guilty and could leave the court as a free man. A wide smile on his lips he went down the stairs of the building right behind Iruka Umino who tried to keep the journalists away from him. As soon as they were alone in Iruka´s apartment. The young lawyer gave Kakashi his guestroom until the silver haired man would find a job and a apartment for himself. In the following weaks Iruka and Kakashi grew closer and closer.

One evening Iruka enjoyed the silence around him after a distressful day at court when Kakashi approached him quietly sitting down next to him and putting his arms over his shoulders. When Iruka´s brown eyes met Kakashi´s grey ones time seemed to stand still. And before he knew what was happening Kakashi leaned forward kissing him softly. At first Iruka was surprised but then he returned the kiss shyly. Finally the silver haired man pulled back looking the other man deep into his eyes. „I love you, Iruka Umino“, he smiled gently. „Love you too“, Iruka responded quietly. With another deep kiss they sealed their love...


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi comes back from a long mission. But he didn´t expect to be greeted like this...

Kakashi stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. He moaned into Iruka´s mouth who pressed his thigh between the jounin´s legs. The hardness he found there encouraged him even more. Groaning lowly Kakashi pushed his tongue deeper into the chunin´s mouth rubbing his growing erection against Iruka´s muscular thigh. He could take control easily but he let Iruka do whatever he wanted to do. It was the least he could give his boyfriend after he had to leave Konoha to fulfill a mission.

As Iruka pulled back he grinned mischieviously at the elite jounin. Since they had discovered Kakashi´s submissive side they changed roles from time to time. Taking Iruka´s face into his hands he pulled the dark haired man closer into another heated kiss. „Iruka, fuck me“, he whispered hoarsely into his ear sucking at his earlobe gently. Iruka shivered in anticipation. The chunin buried his face in the crook of Kakashi´s neck and inhaled his unique scent he was loving so much. Thinking about it he didn´t even know when they developed feelings for each other. But it must be shortly after Naruto left Konoha to train with Yieraya. They both were lonesome and they both missed Naruto, especially after Sasuke´s betrayal a few years ago and Sakura training to be a medic under Tsunade´s supervision.

Iruka took off Kakashi´s forehead protector and vest throwing it aside followed by his shirt. Soon he was half-naked and Iruka´s eyes roamed over his muscular upper body and pale skin. With a mischievious smile the chunin guided him into the bedroom and pushed him down on the mattress. Before joyning him on the bed Iruka got rid of his own clothes. When he was completely naked he crawled over Kakashi kissing him deeply. When they had to break the kiss to catch their breath Iruka helped the jounin to get rid of his remaining clothes. Iruka reached down and stroked him tenderly. Kakashi threw his head back groaning lowly.

„Iruka…“, Kakashi clawed at his boyfriend´s back desperately his nails leaving red marks on Iruka´s tanned skin. All of a sudden he felt strong fingers at his entrance pushing inside carefully. Pumping his fingers in and out rhythmically he prepared Kakashi until the jounin couldn´t bear it any longer. „Fuck, Iruka…ah…stop…stop teasing me and fuck me“, he demanded and Iruka fulfilled his desperate desire. He replaced his fingers with his cock pushing inside slowly. Kakashi tightened his grip on Iruka and kissed him passionately. The chunin moved his tongue in and out of his mouth as if he was fucking his mouth. At the same time he thrusted deep into the jounin. Groaning desperately Kakashi crossed his legs behind his boyfriend´s back forcing him even deeper inside.

Both men moaned loudly at the sensation. „Fuck, Kakashi…you feel so good“, Iruka panted under his breath. His thrusts became more erratic with every passing second and Kakashi knew the dark haired man was close. It wasn´t long until he couldn´t hold back any longer and came with a hoarse moan releasing deep inside the jounin. The sensation of the other man´s hot cum filling him up made Kakashi come too. Throwing his head back he opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. Iruka caught his lips in a tender kiss. As his softening cock slipped out of his boyfriend he rolled Kakashi around wrapping his arms around his waist.


	3. Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way of the shinobi is never easy. But even the best shinobi needs a friend from time to time...

Since the day of Sakumo Hatake´s death Minato Namikaze was fascinated by the masked boy standing in front of the memorial stone and satring at it with an completely emotionless expression. Kakashi Hatake was the last heir of the Hatake family and an incredible shinobi with his fighting abilities and intelligence. Even at his young age it was obvious that some day he would be one of Konoha´s most feared shinobi. Minato was surprised when the Sandaime assigned him to his team just a few days later.

The silent boy with the serious expression seemed to be unapproachable to his teammates who tried everything to get through to him. Obito teased him with his comments whenever he got the chance and Rin asked him to help her learning a new jutsu from time to time. Minato kept an eye on them all the time and was relieved when Kakashi began to open up. In the following months he noticed the glances Rin sent the masked boy when nobody was looking. Apparently she had a crush on him. But on the other side Obito seemed to develop feelings for Rin. Either Kakashi didn´t notice Rin´s strange behaviour or he simply didn´t care about it.

After their last faithful mission they returned to Konoha - without Obito who had sacrificed his own life to save Kakashi. The only thing that remained from him was his sharingan Rin had used to replace Kakashi´s destroyed eye. It had been Obito´s last gift to his best friend. But his friend´s death caused the silver haired to return to his aloofed manner. Not even Rin couldn´t get through to him anymore. His reckless behaviour increased even more after Rin died few years later on another mission. 

Minato was worried about him. One day he went to visit the young jounin to talk to him. When Kakashi let him in he wore his usual emotionless expression. Carefully Minato joined him on the couch. „Kakashi, what´s wrong with you? You´re not the same person I´ve got to know. And don´t tell me you´re still blaming yourself for Obito´s and Rin´s death.“ Kakashi was silent for a while looking his former sensei in his deep blue eyes. He knew Minato wouldn´t give up until he got to know the truth. Suddenly he felt the unshed tears dwelling in his eyes. Minato noticed it and pulled him in a tight embrace. „It´s okay, Kakashi. Just let go.“

As soon as Kakashi felt strong arms holding him he couldn´t hold back his tears anymore. Sobbing desperately he buried his face in Minato´s chest. The older jounin didn´t say a word, he just caressed the boy´s back soothingly. Looking down at Kakashi Minato noticed how young he still was. Right now he wasn´t Konoha´s most feared shinobi, no, right now he was nothing more than the orphaned little boy he really was. Kakashi could´ve never enjoyed a happy childhood like other children and this thought hurt Minato the most.

After a while Kakashi calmed down enough to admit: „I miss them. My father, Obito and Rin. Everyone I care about has died. That´s not fair!“ Minato just lifted his head gently smiling he said: „Don´t you forget something? I´ll always be there for you, Kakashi. You´ll never be alone. There are so many people in Konoha who cares about you.“ Thinking about his words Kakashi had to admit Minato was right. „Thank you, sensei“, he whispered quietly leaning his head against the older man´s shoulder. Minato smiled softly at his words. He held him until Kakashi fell asleep in his arms…


	4. Being Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi had always been alone until he met the protector of Konoha - the "Shadow". But who is the man underneath the mask?

There were rumours about a faceless shinobi who watched the village at night. The inhabitants called him the „Shadow of Konoha“. The people said he was too fast for the human eye to follow his movements. Something only the fourth hokage had been capable of. Everyone asked himself who this man was. In the following years the rumours turned into a legend about a faceless shinobi who was watching over Konohagakure like a ghost. Some people said it was the ghost of a shinobi who had died to fulfill his mission and had returned from the dead. But the mystery surrounding the Shadow remained…

Kakashi never believed in such fairytales but after Sasuke left Konoha to join Orchimaru his team broke apart. Tsunade took Sakura under her wings to help her becoming a healer and Naruto left the village together with Yieraya. For the next two years the Sannin wanted to train the boy teaching him how to control the Kyuubi. Kakashi had to admit he would miss them. He had been alone for so long until the Sandaime had given him his new team. Naruto Uzomaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno reminded him how it was to have a family. A feeling he had experienced only with his former sensei Minato Namikaze and his best friends Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. And just like in the past he had lost his family again.

Sighing in resignation Kakashi closed the door to his apartment taking off his shoes. He sat down on his bed after he took off his vest and forehead protector. He buried his face in his hands rubbing his tired eyes. He was used to being alone but after he got to know how it could be to have friends - someone to talk to - he couldn´t bear the silence of his lonely apartment any longer. In the past he had enjoyed the loneliness but this time was over. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice the dark figure at his window watching him intently. The masked shinobi had been living in the shadows for years and knew the feeling of being alone.

The sad expression in his one visible eye nearly broke his heart. Deciding to stop his masquerade the Shadow of Konoha opened the window to the bedroom and climbed inside quietly. He suppressed his chakra as he approached Kakashi slowly. „I know how it feels to be alone“, he said gently. Immediately Kakashi span around, a kunai in his hand. He stared at the masked stranger in confusion as he sensed the familiar chakra. His eyes widened even more when he recognized the voice. Lowering the kunai he asked disbelieving: „Sensei?“ Instead of answering the masked shinobi pulled down the faceless black mask covering revealing familiar blue eyes, handsome features and blonde hair.

Minato smiled warmly. „Yes, Kakashi, it´s me. I´ve seen what you had been going through after the Kyuubi attack. Rin´s death, the ANBU - and what you´ve done for Naruto. Thanks to you my son got the chance to prove himself, the people of Konoha don´t call him a monster anymore.“ Minato squeezed his shoulder gently before adding softly: „Do you remember what I´ve promised you? I´ve promised you to be there for you whenever you need me. And now I´m here to keep this promise.“

Kakashi let go of the kunai he was still holding. Pulling down his mask he stepped forward and before Minato knew what was happening he felt warm lips on his own. At first he was too surprised to react but it wasn´t long until he stopped thinking and returned the heated kiss. After thirteen years this was the first time he felt the warmth of another human being. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his former sensei´s neck deepening the kiss. Finally he wasn´t alone anymore. They had lost their families and friends but at least they had each other.


	5. The Cursed Shinobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He´s only a shadow of his old self, literally...

He was known as the cursed shinobi. It happened more than one hundred years ago: one of the most powerful shinobi of Konohagakure had been cursed by an old woman because of his reckless behaviour on this faithful mission the woman´s son had been killed. At first nothing had happened but shortly after his return to Konoha he had been changing - he had lost his physical condition and became a shadow without a face, a creature of the night. Since that day the inhabitants called him the Phantom, a shadow of a long forgotten shinobi. The Phantom had become a ghost story to scare misbehaving children. But there was a rumour about his salvation: only if he learned to respect other people he could be released from his lonely existence.

One night the Phantom was walking through the abandoned streets of Konoha when he noticed a young shinobi leaving the ninja academy with a bag slung over his shoulder. Curiously he followed him to the young man´s apartment. He was surprised as the young man turned around smiling at him friendly. „You can come in if you want to“, he offered the human shaped shadow. Tilting his head slightly the Phantom looked at him. The dark haired man with the ponytail chuckled amused. „I mean it. You can keep me company. I still has some work to do for tomorrow.“ The dark figure hesitated for a few seconds before entering the small apartment. The shinobi closed the door behind them and took off his shoes. Smiling he went into the living room placing his bag on the couch before going into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea. „I would offer you one too but a shadow don´t need to drink and eat, right?“, he asked smiling friendly. The Phantom tilted his head again questioningly at his words. Unable to speak he used simple gestures to communicate with the young man.

„By the way. I´m Iruka Umino, a teacher at the ninja academy“, he smiled at the Phantom who nodded shortly. „Can you tell me your name?“ The dark figure shook his head sadly and gestured at Iruka before pointing at himself making a writing gesture. Suddenly Iruka remembered what he had read about the Phantom: he didn´t know his name himself. Only a human was able to find out who he had been in the past. To save the Phantom you needed to say his name out loud. With a determined expression Iruka promised the dark figure: „I´ll find out your name, I promise.“ The Phantom nodded. „But for now you can keep me company at night if you want to. A teacher has always some work to do.“ The dark figure agreed tot he suggestion. Since that night he stayed by Iruka´s side at night, even when he was sleeping the Phantom was standing in a corner of his bedroom watching the sleeping Iruka.

Iruka Umino on the other side tried everything to find out what had happened to the shinobi the Phantom had been more than one hundred years ago. During the next weeks he used every opportunity to do his research and finally he found what he was looking for in a historical script about the most famous shinobi of Konohagakure. When it turned dark the Phantom appeared in his living room tilting his head questioningly as he noticed Iruka grinning happily. „I think I know who you are. I´ve found some scripts about a shinobi who disappeared without a trace shortly after returning from a mission. He had been a member of the Anbu and was called Hound. But his true name was Kakashi Hatake, the last heir of his family.“ All of a sudden the Phantom shivered slightly at the name. His memories returning all at once overwhelmed him and he sank to his knees gasping in pain as his shadow-like body changed slowly. The black shadow turned into the physical body of a silver haired shinobi wearing the uniform of the Anbu. Carefully Iruka approached him kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on his back gently.

„Are you okay?“, he asked softly. When Kakashi didn´t react he added: „Kakashi, did you hear me?“ Hearing Iruka calling him by his name caused burning tears dwelling in his eyes. The lonely years were over! Kakashi couldn´t hold back his tears any more and sobbed quietly. Without a word Iruka wrapped his arms around his shaking body, just holding him. He swore to himself he would do everything to spare Kakashi another horrifying experience like this.


	6. Fox And Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion of father and son...

Once upon a time there were stories about a giant nine-tailed fox who caused death and pain. The Kyuubi was the most feared creature on earth. But one day a powerful magician found a way to stop him: he spellbound the raging creature into a human vessel. Naruto Uzomaki was an orphan. His mother had died giving birth to him and at the same time his father had disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Being an orphan was a terrible faith but becoming a vessel for the most feared monster on earth made it even worse. They locked him up in a small room like an animal. Three times a day a silent guard brought him something to eat. Several times Naruto tried to speak to him but the man ignored him leaving the room as fast as he could as if he was afraid of the little boy. There was no other option for Naruto than to accept his faith.

The years passed by and soon the little boy had grown into a young man with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair. One night Naruto woke up and sat up alarmed. He wasn´t alone anymore. Lighting up the candle on the small nightstand next to his bed his eyes scanned the room intently. He tensed when he noticed a dark figure watching him from the opposite side of the room. „Who are you?“, he wanted to know in a shaking voice. The stranger stepped out of the shadows showing his face. Naruto´s eyes widened surprised when he saw the stranger´s face. The man looked exactly like himself - he had significant blue eyes and spiky blond hair like Naruto. The only difference were two long strands of hair framing his handsome features, it was the face of Minato Namikaze who had been declared dead years ago. „You know who I am, Naruto“, he said smiling softly. He gasped in surprise as the realization hit him. „Dad?“, he asked disbelieving. Still smiling his father approached him slowly. „Yes, it´s me, Naruto“, he said sitting down on the bed right next to his son.

„You´re…alive“, Naruto stammered. Minato chuckled amused. „Without some help of a friend I would be dead by now“, he declared. Suddenly his eyes changed into glowing red dragon eyes. Naruto gasped in horror. His father tried to calm him down. „It´s okay, Naruto. It´s still me“, Minato said gently his eyes became human again. „The Black Dragon is a powerful creature like the Kyuubi. Some magicians had been chasing after him to spellbound him to a human vessel, too. When he found me I was badly wounded. He used my body to hide from his haunters. To do that he had to heal me. As soon as he would leave my body I´ll die. But after a while he has realized the advantages of sharing a body with me.“ - „Otherwise he would have shared the same faith like the Kyuubi“, Naruto added nodding knowingly. Sending his father a questioning glance the young man asked: „Does that mean you´re immortal now?“ Minato laughed quietly. „Kind of“, he smiled gently at Naruto. „I´m the vessel for the nine-tailed fox. Does that mean I´m immortal too?“, the boy asked eagerly. Minato looked like as if he was listening to someone Naruto couldn´t hear. Maybe he was speaking with the Black Dragon.

When his father looked up again his expression had changed. „The Kyuubi had been forced into your body. You need to find a compromise with him to become like me“, he declared seriously. Naruto nodded staring down at his lap. Minato placed one hand on his shoulder. „If you want to I can show you how it works.“ With a hopeful glance Naruto looked at his father. „I take that as a Yes“, Minato chuckled amused. Determined the young man got up dressing quickly and gathered the few things he owned. Placing a hand on his son´s back he used the Dragon´s ability to teleport. In the blink of an eye they were gone.


End file.
